The Bioinformatics and Pathways Core (BPC) will analyze microarray and proteomics high-throughput data for COBRE Junior Investigators. The BPC assembles and coordinates bioinformatics and statistics experts into a central core facility to help with experimental design and analysis, which entails both the use of standard/commercial bioinformatics and statistical software such as MatLab and Ingenuity Pathways Analysis, as well as novel in-house developed methods for predicting gene functions, disease associations, and phenotypes. The BPC also has developed software for large-scale literature analysis (IRIDESCENT) that enables both inference of novel relationships for genes as well as commonalities for gene sets derived from high-throughput data such as microarrays and proteomics (GAMMA). The BPC will be directed by Dr. Jonathan Wren, a well-known bioinformatician, and staffed by Dr. Mikhail Dozmorov, a Senior Research Associate with seven years of bioinformatics experience, and Chee Paul Lin, a MS-level biostatistician. Together, they will work with each ofthe investigators to meet their bioinformatics needs according to the following Specific Aims: Aim 1) Provide complete bioinformatics analysis and biological interpretation of high-throughput data. Aim 2) Identify key genes and biomarkers involved in processes of interest and predict gene functions, phenotypes and disease relevance. Aim 3) Create a sustainable core facility that can be used institution-wide.